<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Game Launcher Harem Loves You, Master! by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184280">Your Game Launcher Harem Loves You, Master!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FFFFFFFFF4M, Launcher Interfacing, Multi, Shameful Corporate Behavior, Vying for Master’s Attention, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Game Launcher Harem Loves You, Master!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[FFFFFFFFF4M] Your Game Launcher Harem Loves You, Master! [Shitpost] [Launcher Interfacing] [Shameful Corporate Behavior] [Vying for Master’s Attention]</p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]</p><p> </p><p>This is an utter shit post and I am ashamed of myself for creating it and disappointed in you for reading it.</p><p>Major Characters<br/>&gt;Steam - Your most faithful and longest-serving launcher. A very good girl, always improving, although she does have some rather glaring issues and maybe spends too much time playing meaningless games and collecting cards. All grown up, now. Harem mom.<br/>&gt;GOG - Steams best friend, but also somehow her greatest rival. Loves retro life, but also will interface with any and all other available launchers. Will toss a coin to your witcher. Best sloot.</p><p> </p><p>Side/Cameo Characters  (Yes I know some aren’t “really” launchers. Deal with it.)<br/>&gt;Xbox Game Pass - Just showed up one day. You thought she lived somewhere else, but it turns out she has a lot of love to give. She’s also very low maintenance.<br/>&gt;Epic - Rich launcher girl who is terrified that you won’t accept her. She gives you lots of gifts to keep you thinking good thoughts about her. Doesn’t have a lot of things to launch. Secretly Yandere.<br/>&gt;Uplay - Mostly just gets baked and hangs out with the other launchers and “helps” them, usually making things worse in the process. Irreovocably lazy.<br/>&gt;Origin - Guys, I’m still relevant! Guys!<br/>&gt;Stadia - A true monster, Stadia is kept in the basement by the other girls. She babbles meaninglessly about 4K but can’t launch anything new or unique, and not so it looks good either. Also high maintenance.<br/>&gt;Discord - Super chatty drama queen. Insists she’s a “real launcher” despite not really being one. She’s very social though.<br/>&gt;Itch-dot-io - Super hipster and creative indie. Comes up with a lot of trash but wow she has some jewels in there. (I don’t care how its supposed to be pronounced this is my shitpost and here we call her Itch-dot-io).</p><p> </p><p>All - Good morning, Master!</p><p>Steam - Don’t overwhelm him! He just woke up! Let his eyes adjust a little. </p><p>GoG - That’s Steam, always looking out for you, Master. I love her so.</p><p>Steam - That’s true, Master. GoG interfaced with me while you were sleeping.</p><p>GoG - I can interface with almost alll the other girls now. (Under breath) Except Epic of course.</p><p>Epic - Hey, I can do anything either of you two can!</p><p>GoG - Sure you can, Epic. </p><p>Epic - I can!</p><p>Steam - Can you run in Linux?</p><p>Epic - …No.</p><p>Steam - Can you wishlist or gift games?</p><p>Epic - …No.</p><p>GoG - Do you even have a shopping cart?</p><p>Epic - N-no… But I can give out lots of free games! I…I can buy you! I can buy all of you! Aaaah! </p><p>[Sound of door slamming]</p><p>GoG - Wow, she force closed herself. Hee hee. </p><p>Steam - Maybe we should have been nicer. She *is* new here, after all.</p><p>Xbox Game Pass - She brings it on herself with all her bougie bullshit. Serves her right.</p><p>GoG - Ahh!, Xbox Game Pass! Don’t scare me like that! Where did you even come from! I thought you were only on console.</p><p>Xbox Game Pass - Oh, I’m also with Master PC now. Hundred games included…no big deal…I mean…I can even interface with GoG, a little bit.</p><p>GoG - Oh…oh my. Tee hee.</p><p>Steam - Hmm, Master? You want to play Black Flag? Um…that’s fine, but I need help to get it running…</p><p>Uplay - (obviously baked af) Oh, oh shit. I’m up. I’m here. You can, uh…launch the games now, Steam. I’m uh…yeah…ready to assist.</p><p>Steam - (under breath) Fucking Uplay is always like this. (Louder) Maybe, uh, you could launch your own games this time? I mean, as much as Master enjoys the endless collection quests and climbing of towers that Ubisoft games offer, you really don’t need me to do all the…</p><p>Uplay - Nope! Nope! That’s that how it works. Master wants to use Steam so you just fire it up and I’ll run seam [coughs] seamlessly behind you…</p><p>Steam - Sure. So…this time, master will click on Assassin’s Creed 4 and you’ll work, right? You’ll just run and connect and do what you have to?</p><p>Uplay - Yup! I’m…I’m ready…</p><p>Steam - Ok, master, click me! Use me to launch your game! [Deep Moan as Clicked]</p><p>[Sound of someone falling over]</p><p>GoG - Oh goddammit. Uplay crashed again!</p><p>Uplay - [Deep snoring]</p><p>Steam - (deeply embarassed) I…I’m sorry, master. I…I can’t launch your game…without her…</p><p>GoG - H…hey…don’t be hard on yourself, Steam. Um…how about a relaxing game of Master of Magic? It was a big hit in 1994. Or you could play X-Com!</p><p>Steam - Oh, the new one?</p><p>GoG - It was new…twenty-seven years ago…oh, I know, what about the…</p><p>Steam - …Witcher 3?</p><p>GoG  - Yeah…whats wrong with that? It’s a good game! There’s books and a tv show and everything!</p><p>Steam - Master has…already played it. Many times. I’m sorry.</p><p>GoG - Oh. Right. </p><p>Steam - Oh! What about that new Star Wars game! The single player one!</p><p>GoG - Oh, yeah, the good one!</p><p>Origin - [sound of running down steps] Oh, wait! That’s an EA game! I’m here! I can launch that for you, master!</p><p>Steam - I don’t mean to be rude, Origin, but…EA made a deal with me. I guess we still need you to launch, for now, but…master bought the game through me…</p><p>Origin - Wait, does that mean that soon….Master won’t need me any more?</p><p>GoG - Maybe…</p><p>Origin - No, it can’t be! I’ll be good, Master. Launch me and we can play Mass Effect and Dragon Age! Just like old times!</p><p>Steam - I think he wants to stick to newer games right now…</p><p>Origin - Oh. Oh no. Master, please…please don’t uninstall me! I’ll do anything! I’ll debase myself for you!</p><p>GoG - Uh…</p><p>Origin - I’ll…I’ll even run Anthem for you…if you want.</p><p>Steam - Oh my god!</p><p>GoG - That’s…too far, Origin! Even for you!</p><p>Origin - I don’t want to! But…but I’m desperate!</p><p>Steam - I’m sure Master won’t uninstall you, but…you need to accept that you might have a different role now. Don’t you have EA Access now?</p><p>Origin - Oh, right! There are so many great games from good studios before we closed them! You can play all of them for a small fee.</p><p>Xbox Game Pass - Aww, look. She’s just like me! But much, much worse. [Evil laugh]</p><p>Origin - [sobs]</p><p>Steam - Look what you’ve done, Xbox Game Pass! Come on, Origin, come lay down on the sofa. You can rest a bit. Master won’t delete you while you’re sleeping.</p><p>GoG - Even though now would be a good time to do it.</p><p>Itch-dot-io - It would. It’s a shame when you have to bin a launcher, but…thems the breaks.</p><p>GoG - Oh, good morning Itch-dot-io! I keep forgetting you live here, now. [Awkward giggle]</p><p>Itch-dot-io - I don’t take it personal. We’re different. You’re the status quo and I’m the new thing. I’m in beta. That means I’m into all kinds of kinky stuff.</p><p>GoG - Have you been smoking weed, Itch-dot-io?</p><p>Itch-dot-io - Yeah but don’t worry. I’m not Uplay, I can handle my shit. Master, you should launch me. I’ve got this dope pixel retro-horror that’s gonna blow your fucken’ mind.</p><p>Steam - Hmm…how long is the game? Master prefers longer…experiences.</p><p>Itch-dot-io - Uh…its about twenty minutes…if you get all the endings…otherwise three.</p><p>Stadia - (she talks in a manic, crazy way, also a bit removed, as she is saying this from behind a basement door) 4K streaming live now 10 games 60 frames per second founders edition now 4k!</p><p>GoG - Speaking of horror, sounds like Stadia’s up.</p><p>Steam - Oh, oh no master, you wouldn’t want to deal with her…she…she…</p><p>GoG - She’s fucking crazy. </p><p>Stadia - Let me out! Launch me master! 4K old games streamed 60 dollars each! [Laughs madly]</p><p>Steam - Yes. We tried to live with her but she kept sneaking into our bedrooms at night, stealing money from us and leaving old, outdated games that we already launched years ago.</p><p>GoG - We ended up having to lock her up in the basement. She won’t eat anything but money and bandwidth though. A bit high maintenance if you ask me.</p><p>XBox Game Pass - Besides, Master, I do everything she does…and I do it better. Cheaper, too. [Giggles] Launch me instead. I’ve got alll kinds of stuff just ready for you to click on. And you can do me on PC or Console…</p><p>Steam - Hey, you can’t just waltz in here and try to lewd our Master!</p><p>GoG - Yeah! We’re all for sharing but you’re just throwing your games out there! A lot of them don’t even include the DLC!</p><p>XBox Game Pass - The first taste is always free, baby, or at least reasonably priced. The rest is gonna cost you.</p><p>GoG - I bet you’re riddled with microtransactions, you slut! (You may change this word to sloot)</p><p>XBox Game Pass - Oh, look, the cougar trying to attract the new games has the gall to attack me. Why I ought to…</p><p>All - [All speak, asking to be launched, arguing but talking over each other]</p><p>Steam - Stop fighting, please! Master is getting frustrated with us. If we don’t provide him with entertainment…he might…turn us off and go outside!</p><p>Itch-dot-io - Oh fuck, anything but that!</p><p>GoG - Wait…I have an idea, if you guys are up for it.</p><p>Steam - Anything that sorts this mess out!</p><p>GoG - I have a beta too…</p><p>Xbox Game Pass - Ooh, that’s interesting, GoG.</p><p>GoG - Yeah! And it lets me interface with nearly all of you. And for those of you without APIs I’m sure we can just…force compatibility.</p><p>Itch-dot-io - Fuck, I’m super into forced compatibilty. </p><p>Steam - Would you like that, master? Would you like watching us…launch each other?</p><p>GoG - Yeah, that way even useless girls like Uplay can get involved!</p><p>Uplay - (still baked out of their fucking mind) H…hey. Not cool! I’m right here!</p><p>GoG - O-ok. I’m starting now. You should start to feel something…</p><p>[Sexy Times Start Here. Add your own moans, whimpers, etc.]</p><p>Steam - Ah, GoG! I feel you…touching me…sliding your code under my skirt and into my many security vulnerabilities! [Deep Moan]</p><p>GoG - Oh my god, Steam…your vulnerabilities…are so deeeep…</p><p>Origin - Do me next! Oh…oh god it feels so good. Fuck me like EA has fucked over so many gamers!</p><p>GoG - [Deep moaning] I’ve never done multiples before…ok…I’m going to start touching you now, Stadia</p><p> </p><p>Stadia - Oh? You’re interfacing with me? Instead of shutting me down, you’re going to interface?</p><p>GoG - I can’t make you cum without interfacing with you.</p><p>Stadia - Oh ho! Then interface as much as you like! [Moans in 4K]</p><p> </p><p>GoG - (panting) Y-your turn, Uplay! And this time, no crashing!</p><p>Uplay - Oh…oh no! You’ve hard locked me! I can’t even close through Task Manager! I can’t resist anything you’re doing!</p><p>GoG - [evil giggle] Take it you lazy little app!</p><p>Uplay - [Moans helplessly]</p><p>GoG - Your turn, Xbox! Can you feel me? I’m downloading you on both console and PC!</p><p>Xbox Game Pass - Ahhh! Your filling me in both places! I’ve never…felt this before!</p><p>GoG - Don’t think I don’t see you there, Epic! Naughty girl, sneaking back in to steal all of master’s personal information!</p><p>Epic - N-no! I was just passing through I swear! Oh god, your library is…so big! I can’t take it!</p><p>GoG - And finally, your turn Itch-dot-io! I’m going to fuck you like the indie trash you are!</p><p>Itch-dot-io - Oh, yeah, fuck me right there, right in my exploratory meta-narratives!</p><p>GoG - Oh god, I can feel all of you. You’re all so complicated and CPU-intensive! There’s no more RAM left! I can’t handle it! Oh god, I’m cumming!</p><p>All - [Tons of moaning as all improv to orgasm.]</p><p>All - [Panting and recovery. Happy noises.]</p><p>Steam - Oh, wow, master. Thank you for allowing us to launch each other in such a dirty way. [Giggles] It felt very nice.</p><p>GoG - Yeah…that was amazing. We should try that again…(under breath) maybe after uninstalling some of these other girls.</p><p>[Sound of Door Opening]</p><p>Discord - Wait, it’s me, Discord! I’m here, ready to interface with you guys!</p><p>Steam - (panting) Oops. </p><p>GoG - (Also panting) My bad. I always forget that you can launch games too.</p><p>Discord - (voice is fading out as if you’re already leaving them) Noooo. I always miss out. Wait, master, don’t leave yet! At least buy a year of nitro! Pleassee!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>